


Ghosts

by Tmas



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: A poem about two people.





	Ghosts

Words fall flat,  
Like pen pressing paper.  
Sentences bleed like arteries,  
Silent, both parties.

Is it anger, sorrow?  
What compels such love?  
Both hearts hide their rivers,  
Drowning in their red oceans.

One cries for forgiveness,  
The other, hatred.  
They push away their opposite,  
Yet ache at the thought.

Losing the war,  
Both suffer the end.  
Two souls lost once more,  
Drifting but lonely ghosts.


End file.
